


Settled Neath My Skin

by wesawbears



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9185870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears
Summary: "I've got good news and bad news."Feyre just wants to relax, but Rhys is intent on making her life difficult.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for this fandom, so don't be too hard on me! Written for a friend as a late Christmas present.

Feyre stretched her neck as she looked up from what had been a solid few hours of painting. She was almost satisfied with it, even though she would forever be plagued by her inability to capture the exact blue of the sky over Velaris, and that the white of the stars was always too dull. She was contemplating taking a bath to soothe her neck and back after hours of ad posture when she heard a clamor downstairs.

It was probably Cassian and Rhys returning from sparring, but the discomfort she sensed down the bond had her abandoning her plans of relaxation and rushing down to the main landing to see the two of them laying their mud-laden clothes on the floor before leaning against the chair heavily. Feyre made eye contact with Rhys and didn’t need to say anything to convey her worry and annoyance.

Rhys held his shoulder and grinned before saying, “I’ve got good news and bad news.”

She raised an eyebrow in answer. He grimaced and continued, “Good news, my shoulder isn’t completely out of the socket. Bad news, the doorframe is definitely broken.”

Feyre sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose before pointing at Cassian and saying, “You’re going to want to get out of here. You don’t want to be here when Mor sees that door or she’ll make you wish all you had was a dislocated shoulder.”

He scurried off and Rhys had a grin for two seconds before she said, “And you. I was about to run a bath. Let’s go take care of your shoulder.”

They head upstairs and once Rhys is seated, braces her hand on his shoulder before popping it back in the way she used to have to do if a hunting trip went wrong.

He winced and said, “Aren’t females supposed to have a gentle touch?”

She snorted and said, “It isn’t my fault males are such babies.”

Rhys laughed and reached out to draw her in for a kiss, but she dodged him and said, “No. No fun. Not until there’s less dirt and blood. Get in the bath.” She wasn’t going to reward him for hurting himself.

Rhys held his hands up placatingly and stepped in the bath. Feyre should have been concerned by how quiet he was being, but figured it must have been the pain and therefore didn’t notice his hand reaching out to pull her into the water with him.

She sputtered for a moment before splashing him in his laughing face. “Prick,” she spat.

“You love it,” he said in reply, drawing her in for a kiss.

She sighed, but smiled and said, “I do.”

She settled into the warmth of the water and the warmth of his kisses and felt something in her bones settle. Eventually, they were both so relaxed that the didn’t even notice her sneaking her hand around his back to make him scream at the cold touch.


End file.
